A Place For Us To Dream
by darkita666
Summary: Levemente Inspirado en la canción Narcoleptic de Placebo [HxD Slash] A veces temo amarte... esto se vuelve obsesivo.. Malsano... No quiero dañarte.. Vete!, pero no.. no te alejes te Amo demasiado. REVIEWS


**.Un Lugar para Soñar.**

**Título:** Un Lugar para Soñar.

**Clasificación:** Romance/Angst

**Capítulo Único:** … Yo Quiero Un Lugar para soñar…

**Draco POV (Point Of Vist Punto de Vista (en este caso de Draco))**

**Puede que esto sea una especie de AU Au Universo Alterno**

Estaba tirado en mi cama, en mi departamento en Londres. Una pequeña sábana cubriendo mi desnudez, mi mente en blanco y mis ojos soltando intermitentes lágrimas.

No se suponía que las cosas sucediesen así… Mi desgastado ego, que aun sobrevivía en las tiniebla, gritaba desgarradoramente que yo no había nacido para esto.

La persona a mi lado, yacía dormida, con la misma desnudez que yo, Pero sin este calvario por dentro.

Harry… él era aquel pequeño ingenuo de 18 escasos años que dormía a mi lado. Estaba aferrado a las sábanas, como un niño pequeño. Observé delicadamente su cabello revuelto y desordenado, a la vez que me preguntaba si yo serpia capaz de protegerlo lo necesario… Me pregunté también, si acaso alguna vez me había protegido a mí mismo… Comencé a recordar, súbitamente, cómo todo había comenzado, la noche que conocí al ángel dormido en mis brazos.

Verdaderamente, no recuerdo cómo comenzó todo… él era quien en un principio sólo llenaba mis espacios vacíos a causa de mis frustraciones, Aunque debo admitir que ahora es mucho mas que eso.

Lo conocí en una fiesta… Él vestía de riguroso negro y tenía aquellos cautivantes ojos azules ligeramente delineados. Captó mi atención inevitablemente en cosa de segundos.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, diciéndose mucho más de lo que simples palabras pudiese haber expresado. Algo inseguro, recuerdo que pasé mi mano por mi ahora corto pelo, sin saber si acercarme o no.

Volví a la realidad de pronto, Sintiendo cómo Harry se revolvía en mis brazos, y él aún con los ojos cerrados, se acercaba a mí y me acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir mis lágrimas, las que seguían cayendo sin cesar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me preguntó con los ojos nublados a causa de una repentina tristeza que le invadía al sentir la mía.

-Nada- Suspiré… Intentando sonar convincente, intentando mentirle, intentando que mis lágrimas no siguiesen cayendo… Aún sabiendo de antemano, que todo eso era imposible.

-Oh Draco…- Su voz salió extraña… Evidenciando el cansancio de su alma.

Mis lágrimas se intensificaron y mi cuerpo se sacudía con los sollozos, al sentir que de cierto modo, yo siempre era el causante de sus tristezas.

Me abrazó y yo aunque quise, no pude rechazar aquel cálido contacto.

Termine pensando que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad.

-Harry… Me siento cómo un estúpido- logré articular entre sollozos

Su silencio me indico que continuara.

-Soy un maldito estúpido… ¿puedes entenderlo?... Hago sufrir ala gente que más quiero… ¿es acaso eso amor?... Mírame… Mírate… Míranos! Estas triste… Yo siempre soy el causante de tus tristezas…. Me da miedo estar contigo… No puedo entregarme libremente… Y he comprendido que el problema siempre ha sido uno…. Siempre ha sido el mismo… Yo…-

Sentí que la opresión del pecho se hacía algo más liviana… Habiendo dicho esto las confesiones que en esta noche se efectuarían, serían algo más fáciles de decir.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad… sabes que no es así…. ¿Es una excusa para alejarte de mi?... Si es así prefiero que me lo digas de una vez… Vamos sabes que no soy …..-

-Cállate- le espeté –¡¡No entiendes nada!- Mi desesperación se hacía patente –Tu nunca entiendes… No eres tú… Ya te lo he dicho soy yo… Yo soy quien te hace sufrir… No quiero hacerte sufrir más Harry… Tú tienes que alejarte… No importa lo que pase… No importa que mi alma te pida a gritos… Esto no está bien… No puedo seguir haciéndote daño…-

Levanté el rostro para sólo encontrarme con sus lágrimas plagando su rostro y su apenas audible voz susurrándome palabras que no lograba entender.

Insistí una vez más…

-Soy yo… Te quiero… Te quiero cómo nunca antes lo hice… Es por eso que debes alejarte de mí… Esta relación se vuelve obsesiva y Malsana… Me corroe día a día… Hora tras Hora…. Y tu… Tú sólo eres la angelical víctima de mi estúpida y desquiciada mente… Vete… Por favor…-

Mis palabras de auxilio fueron calladas por sus labios contra los míos… Una pena aun más grande invadió mi mente… No podía razonar correctamente… Palabras como Muerte o Suicidio me incitaban… Y él… Intentaba tomar mi razón en sus manos y devolverme la cordura… Aquella Loca cordura que de verdad… No me servia para nada.

Se separó de mí… Observando mi rostro por un tiempo que me pareció interminable.

Yo sólo pude susurrar… dos palabras que me parecieron estúpidas… cómo todo lo demás…

-Tengo Miedo…-

El sonrió de modo melancólico… Acunando mi rostro. A lo que yo sólo respondí con más lágrimas.

De pronto comencé a hablar de aquellas cosas que habían estado ocultas en mí por años… por siempre… Le conté también… Que lo amaba… lo amaba con locura… Que a veces temía de mis mismos sentimientos… Que sentía que de un momento a otro lo dañaría… Que no podía soportar vivir en esta inseguridad….

Alo que él sólo me recostó en la cama… abrazándome denuevo… Cubriendo nuestra desnudez y susurrándome unas palabras que para todos los demás no tendrían sentido alguno…

-Entonces… Nos volveremos locos juntos… Mi querido ser alado… Y todos al pasar nos miraran raro… Todos susurraran para sí que aquellos que van ahí son solo dos locos… dos locos de amor… el uno por el otro...-

Mi alma descansaba tranquila en compañía de la suya… Al fin podía sentirme suyo… Nuestras almas acopadas en una perfecta armonía… en un perfecto amor… Luego de aquellas confesiones que azotaban mi alma… Mi inseguridad quedó suprimida… tal vez volando en algún recóndito lugar… Locos… Los locos nos llamarían la extraña gente… No me importaba… Estaba loco… por el… por este mundo… por todo…

Caí en los brazos de Morfeo… Sintiendo cómo el me susurraba al oído…

-J'aime mon amour- La misma frase… Con la que algún lejano día… Escribí un relato parecido… sólo para él …

Mañana…. Y sólo tal vez mañana… Podría reflexionar…. Acerca de este suceso… que marcaría mi alma… grabando el nombre de mi amado… Por siempre…

…

Si bueno… una adaptación de un original que había escrito… Mmm de verdad necesita que fuese un HxD jajaja… em si es algo así como un AU , es sólo sentimientos, lejos del mundo mágico, lejos de todo.. espero les guste.. nos vemos pronto con un nuevo capitulo de Without You Im Nothing.

Darkita666


End file.
